Silberfalke
by Fellfie
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt. Aber was nun? Traumabearbeitung und Konfliktbewältigung. Die Suche nach Frieden und einer Zukunft HPDMSlash [beendet]
1. Chapter 1

Jaah... ich leeeebe XD So, mal wieder etwas Neues von mir. Wie ihr seht eher ein kurzes Projekt, dass ich nebenbei zu Mondlicht (das nächste Update kommt wahrscheinlich noch vor weihnachten) laufen lassen.

Enjoy ;-)

Warnung: AU, post-war, PS-, CoS-, PoA-, GoF-, OotP-Spoiler, no beta-read

Teil: 1/3

Silberfalke 

**Kapitel 1**

Es war ein kalter, klarer Wintermorgen. Die Sonne stand strahlend am hellblauen Himmel und ihr Licht brach sich glitzernd in der hohen, weißen Schneedecke, die sich gleichmäßig über die Ländereien von Malfoy Manor ausbreitete. Und auch die Bäume trugen eine schwere, funkelnde Schneepracht. Nichts regte sich und die Welt schien ihren Frieden gefunden zu haben.

An dem Stamm einer schneebedeckten, hohen Tanne lehnte die hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt von Draco Malfoy und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen in die Stille hinein. Tief sog er die frische Winterluft ein. Es war noch früh am Tag, die Sonne stand noch nicht hoch, das spürte er. Und doch hatte ihn etwas schon zu dieser Stunde aus dem Bett und aus dem Haus getrieben. Eine seltsame Unruhe, als würde er auf etwas warten.

Er seufzte lautlos.

In den letzten Jahren war so viel passiert. So viel, mit dessen Aufarbeitung er jetzt beginnen konnte. Der Krieg war vorbei. Voldemort war besiegt und es war, als wäre die Welt neugeboren worden. Zumindest für die meisten. Für die, die nicht an vorderster Front gekämpft hatten. Für die, die nicht gesehen hatten, wie ihre engsten Freunde und Vertrauten neben ihnen im Kampf starben.

Oh sicher, es gab in der Welt der Zauberer kaum jemanden, der keinen, den er liebte, verloren hatte, doch es war etwas anderes, wenn man dabei war. Wenn man direkt daneben stand und sich hinterher fragen musste, ob man nicht etwas hätte tun können. Ob der Tod vermeidbar gewesen wäre.

Draco seufzte und öffnete die Augen. Blinde, silbergraue Opale blickten zum Himmel hinauf und er wusste, dass es auf diese Art von Frage niemals eine Antwort geben konnte. Die Zeit ließ sich nicht zurückdrehen. Man konnte sein Leben nicht noch einmal leben und andere Möglichkeiten ausprobieren. Deshalb hatte er gelernt, sich nicht die Schuld daran zu geben. Es gelang ihm nicht immer, das nagende Schuldgefühl abzuschütteln, doch er wäre kein Malfoy gewesen, wenn er zugelassen hätte, dass diese Gefühle ihn beherrschten.

Malfoy... dieser Name würde nie wieder so respektvoll ausgesprochen werden wie früher. Jeder wusste nun, dass sich die Malfoys seit Generationen zu den dunklen Künsten hingezogen fühlten und dass sie sofort bereit gewesen waren, sich Voldemorts Armee anzuschließen, als er das erste Mal seine Macht sammelte. Und dass sie es ohne zu zögern wieder getan hatten, nachdem er nach seiner schmählichen Niederlage gegen den einjährigen Harry Potter wieder auferstanden war. Dass sie nicht aus ihren Fehlern gelernt hatten und dass nur ein einziger Spross dieser Familie einen anderen Weg gewählt hatten. Und selbst Draco wurde verdächtigt, insgeheim doch mit dem Dunklen Lord sympathisiert zu haben.

Doch er hatte sich inzwischen an dieses Gerede gewöhnt. Es wurde immer gemunkelt und Gerüchte verbreitet, wenn sich Menschen fürchteten. Wie im Wahn versuchten sie dann, die Wurzel des Bösen mit Stumpf und Stiel auszurotten und lagen so oft daneben mit ihren Spekulationen.

Draco hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit durchschaut. Inzwischen war es einfach, solche Dummköpfe zu ignorieren. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er den meisten nie einen Grund gegeben hatte, ihm zu vertrauen. Er war immer der scharfzüngige, arrogante Slytherin geblieben. Warum sollte er sich auch ändern? In einer Zeit voller Verrat und Misstrauen war es wichtig, sich selbst nicht aufzugeben, selbst wenn es alle anderen taten. Und vielleicht... vielleicht hätte auch er sich den Reihen des Dunklen Lords angeschlossen, wenn es da nicht jemanden gegeben hätte. Wenn es _ihn_ nicht gegeben hätte...

Das leise Rascheln von Flügeln über ihm in den Zweigen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Obwohl danach wieder vollkommene Stille einkehrte, wusste er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Und dieses Geräusch war ihm nur allzu vertraut gewesen. Die meisten Menschen würden behaupten, dass man Vögel nicht anhand des Rauschens ihrer Schwingen erkennen konnte, doch das war falsch. Draco hatte lernen müssen, anderen Sinnen mehr zu vertrauen als seinen Augen und diese Unterscheidung war für ihn sehr wohl möglich. Zumal er dieses Geräusch schon so viele Male gehört hatte.

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Kommst du mich also auch mal wieder besuchen?" Ihm antwortete der leise Ruf eines Falken mit einem merkwürdig trillerndem Unterton, der ein wenig an einen Phönix erinnerte. Ahh, wie vertraut dieser Ruf war...

Das erneute Rauschen von Flügeln sagte Draco, dass sich der Vogel von seinem Sitzplatz erhoben hatte und nun auf ihn zusteuerte. Er musste nicht sehen können, um zu wissen, wie er aussah. Ein silberweißer Falke mit eigentümlich langen Schwanzfedern, die auch ein wenig an einen Phönix erinnerten. Draco wusste noch genau, was er gesagt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal die Animagusgestalt seines ehemaligen Erzrivalen gesehen hatte. „Kannst du nicht einmal etwas richtig machen, Potter? Kannst du dich nicht wenigstens _einmal_ festlegen? Was soll das sein? Weder Falke noch Phönix. Nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzen. Das ist so typisch für dich!"

Doch sein gefiederter Besuch setzte nie auf dem Boden auf. Stattdessen erklang neben dem jungen Mann nun die weiche, familiäre Stimme von Harry Potter. „Hallo, Draco." Und irgendetwas in seiner Stimme ließ den Älteren aufhorchen. Sie hatten sich praktisch seit dem Triumph über Voldemort nicht mehr gesehen. In der Tat hatte niemand Harry seitdem gesehen, aber man hatte auch nicht nach ihm gesucht., weil man vermutete, dass er nun erst einmal allein sein musste. Dass er Zeit für sich brauchte, um die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten und dass er dann wieder auftauchen würde. In Wahrheit hatte sich wohl niemand mit ihm auseinandersetzen wollen. Der finale Kampf gegen Voldemort war heftig und blutig gewesen und die Grenzen zwischen Ehrfurcht und Furcht waren fließend.

Nur Draco hatte versucht, etwas über Harry Potters Verbleib herauszufinden, doch alles was er in Erfahrung bringen konnte, war, dass er das Kampffeld lebend verlassen hatte. Der Held der Zaubererwelt hatte seine Spuren mit Sorgfalt verwischt.

Doch inzwischen war viel Zeit vergangen und Harry klang verändert. Was war das für ein seltsam klammes Gefühl, das Dracos Herz ergriff? „Hallo Harry." Er wandte ihm das Gesicht zu, obgleich seine blinden Augen nichts mehr zu sehen vermochten. „Was führt dich zu mir?"

„Vielleicht möchte ich einfach nur mal sehen, wie es dir geht? Was hältst du von dieser Möglichkeit?"

„Lass gut sein, Harry. Du warst schon immer ein schlechter Lügner."

Er musste den Anflug des Lächelns auf dem anderen Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er da war. „In Ordnung. Ich bin hier, um es zu beenden."

„Was meinst du? Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, ein paar Sätze mehr zu sprechen?"

„Ich habe noch eine Schuld zu begleichen. Deshalb bin ich hier."

„So? Wovon sprichst du?"

Das leise Knirschen von Schnee verriet, dass Harry näher kam. Als er schließlich stehen blieb, war er so nah, dass Draco ihn riechen konnte. Wie lange war es her, dass er dieses Geruch das letzte Mal wahrgenommen hatte? Rein und unverfälscht wie ein klarer Frühlingsmorgen. Oh, er hatte ihn so vermisst...

Harrys Hand schwebte nur wenige Millimeter neben seiner Wange und Draco konnte ihre Wärme spüren, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wagte der Jüngere es nicht, ihn zu berühren. Als er sprach klang seine Stimme weich, zärtlich und dankbar. „Du hast dein Augenlicht für mich geopfert. Dieser Fluch war für mich bestimmt gewesen. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen, Draco."

Er schnaubte. „Und du denkst, dass ich mich freiwillig vor dich geworfen habe? Es war ein Unfall, nichts weiter. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Harry mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Aber ich werde es trotzdem wieder gut machen."

„Rede keinen Stuss. Du weißt genau, dass es für diesen Fluch keine Heilung gibt."

„Lass uns rein gehen. Es ist kalt hier draußen", sagte Harry und lächelte hintergründig.

ooOoOoo

Behutsam stellte Draco den heißen Tee vor Harry auf den Tisch und ließ sich ihm gegenüber in einem weit ausladendem, gemütlichen Sessel nieder. Sein Besucher hatte auf der anderen Seite des Tisches auf der Couch Platz genommen.

Vorsichtig umschloss Harry die warme Tasse mit seinen klammen Fingern, um sich daran zu wärmen, und schnupperte an ihrem Inhalt. „Er riecht wie Weihnachten", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Natürlich, du Blitzmerker. Übermorgen _ist_ schließlich auch Weihnachten."

„Oh, wirklich?" Harry klang ehrlich überrascht. „Dann bin ich wohl länger fort gewesen, als ich beabsichtigt hatte."

„Fünf Jahre. Anscheinend hast du jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren." Es schwang eine gehörige Portion Sarkasmus in diesen Worten mit, doch Draco wusste, er hatte ihn vermisst und sich all die Jahre große Sorgen gemacht. Und nun sollte er eigentlich erleichtert sein, Harry lebend wiederzusehen, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es gab eine Zeit, da hatten er und Harry so eng zusammengearbeitet wie kein zweites Team. Sie hatten sich aufeinander eingespielt und ein feines Gespür für die Stimmungen des anderen entwickelt. Und irgendetwas war hier verkehrt. Draco wusste noch nicht was es war- aber er würde es heraus finden!

„Fünf Jahre", wiederholte Harry nachdenklich und schien nun mehr zu sich selbst zu sprechen. „Fünf Jahre Zeit und doch...", er unterbrach sich. „Zurück zu dem Grund, aus dem ich dich aufgesucht habe. Ich bin anscheinend nicht der Einzige, der in den letzten Jahren nicht viel Kontakt zu anderen Menschen gepflegt hat."

„Was meinst du? Hör auf, dir in der Rolle des Geheimnisvollen zu gefallen!"

Harry lächelte matt. „Ungeduldig wie immer, nicht wahr Draco? Es gibt Heilung für deine Augen."

„Du redest von diesem Trank, den sie vor zweieinhalb Jahren entwickelt haben. Vergiss es, Harry. Sie haben ihn nicht ohne Grund nie auf den Markt gebracht."

„Severus hat ihn weiterentwickelt und zur Vollendung gebracht. Natürlich ist für ihn niemals etwas vollendet, aber er wirkt und scheint keine Nebenwirkungen zu haben."

„Ach?", fragte Draco spöttisch und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Und wer hat das getestet?"

„Ich selbst." Dann trat kurze Stille ein. Draco starrte seinen Besuch an.

„Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, du hast dich verfluchen lassen, nur, um diesen Trank zu testen."

Harry schwieg und nahm einen Schluck von seinem heißen Tee.

Sein Gastgeber schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du bist komplett wahnsinnig. Das habe ich schon immer gesagt."

Harry lächelte ihn über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg an. „Und wahrscheinlich hattest du schon immer Recht... Severus hat mir die Zubereitung des Trankes beigebracht. Wenn du mir die Erlaubnis gibst, würde ich sofort damit anfangen. Allerdings dauert es sieben Tage, bis er wirklich fertig gestellt ist. Ich möchte dich bitten, solange bei dir wohnen zu dürfen."

„Ich soll etwas trinken, dass _du_ gebraut hast?", schmunzelte Draco und rief nach einem Hauselfen, damit dieser ein Zimmer für Harry vorbereitete. „Das ist Tipsy", stellte er das kleine Geschöpf mit den großen Tennisballaugen vor. „Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, wende dich an sie." Er gab der Elfe einen Wink und sie trippelte davon, um ihren Auftrag zu erledigen.

„Du weißt, dass Severus mich und meine Braukünste nicht auf dich loslassen würde, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre, dass ich dich nicht vergifte."

Draco lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Harry jetzt aussah. Ob die Jahre ihn auch äußerlich verändert hatten? Ob sich irgendetwas von den schrecklichen Bildern, die er in seinem Gedächtnis mit sich herum trug, auch in seiner physischen Erscheinung manifestiert hatte? Draco hatte sein Augenlicht nach einer ersten Phase der Verwünschung nie wirklich vermisst, doch jetzt wünschte er sich, er könnte sehen. Er wollte in Harrys Augen blicken und ihren Ausdruck studieren. Harrys große grüne Augen hatten schon immer mehr gesagt als ihr Besitzer.

„Du bist sicher müde von deiner langen Reise. Trink deinen Tee in Ruhe aus und geh dann nach oben. Ruh' dich ein wenig aus. Wir können heute Nachmittag weiter reden."

Und wieder schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Jüngeren. Ja, er war erschöpft. Aber das hatte nichts mit seiner Reise nach Malfoy Manor zu tun... „Du bemutterst mich noch immer Draco. Ich danke dir für deine Fürsorge, aber ich wollte gleich mit dem Trank anfangen."

Sein Gastgeber runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bemuttere dich nicht. Aber irgendjemand muss sich ja um dich kümmern, wenn du selbst nicht in der Lage dazu bist. Ich habe jetzt einige Jahre ohne Augenlicht gelebt. Auf ein paar Stunden mehr oder weniger kommt es nicht an. Jetzt mach, dass du nach oben kommst!"

Behutsam stellte Harry seine leere Teetasse ab. „Ich danke dir, Draco." Damit erhob er sich, ging an dem Älteren vorbei und folgte Tipsy, die wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, zu seinem Zimmer. Langsam setzte er sich auf das große Bett, nachdem er die Elfe entlassen hatte und sah sich um. Draco ließ sich wie immer nicht lumpen. Das Zimmer war prachtvoll und elegant ausgestattet und überall spiegelte sich Dracos kostspieliger Geschmack wider. In diesem Haus atmete man auf jedem Zentimeter die Präsenz des Hausherrn ein und irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als würde sich der Schatten, der schon so lange über Harry lag, ein wenig lichten.

Er ließ sich zurück auf das Bett fallen, sah zum Himmel hoch und dachte noch bei sich, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen. Der Mensch, der ihm am meisten bedeutete, sollte der letzte sein, den er sah... Dann war er eingeschlafen und wachte bis zum Abend nicht mehr auf.

ooOoOoo

Als Harry Potter aus den Tiefen des Schlafes zurück in die Realität glitt, konnte er sich gnädigerweise nicht mehr daran erinnern, was er geträumt hatte. Aber er wusste, dass ihn wieder die Erinnerung gequält hatte, denn sein Körper war schweißnass und seine Muskeln völlig verspannt.

Doch plötzlich ließ ihn etwas aufschrecken. Es war nicht wirklich ein Geräusch, sondern viel mehr eine Ahnung, dass er nicht alleine war. Ganz instinktiv fuhr er vom Bett hoch, den Zauberstab in der Hand und bereits einen Abwehrfluch auf den Lippen, als er bemerkte, dass ihn zwei große, ängstliche Tennisballaugen aus der Dunkelheit heraus anstarrten. „Tipsy?", fragte er.

Vorsichtig trippelte das kleine Geschöpf näher. „Tipsy soll Harry Potter zum Abendbrot herunter bringen. Es ist angerichtet."

„Und warum zum Teufel machst du kein Licht!", fragte Harry unwirsch, ließ den Zauberstab wieder in seinen Roben verschwinden und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Tipsy wusste nicht, ob das Harry Potter Recht ist. Tipsy wollte ihn nicht verärgern", piepste die Hauselfe zu ihm hinauf und Harry verspürte eine allzu bekannte Übelkeit im Magen. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Er sah es deutlich in ihren Augen und in ihrer Haltung. Das war nicht richtig. Den Dunklen Lord hatte man fürchten müssen, aber doch nicht ihn. Er gehörte zu den Guten! ... Oder wurde er letztendlich genauso, wie der, den er vernichtet hatte? War es sein Schicksal, wie der zu werden, der ihn sein ganzen Leben lang verfolgt hatte?

Wenn dem so war, dann war es besser einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, bevor es zu weit ging. Er wollte niemals so werden wie Lord Voldemort. Er wollte nicht, dass man zu ihm aufsah, sich ihm unterwarf und ihm ergeben zu Füßen lag. Er wollte... Frieden... mehr nicht. War das zu viel verlangt?

Resignierend fuhr er sich erneut mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Ja, das war es wohl. Zumindest für ihn. Zumindest in diesem Leben. Für ihn gab es nur einen Weg , Frieden zu finden...

„Zeige mir den Weg, Tipsy."

Wortlos lächelnd trippelte die kleine Elfe voran und Harry folgte ihr ebenso stumm. Es war merkwürdig, wieder hier zu sein. Das letzte Mal als er dieses Haus von innen gesehen hatte, hatte Voldemort noch gelebt. Er hatte mit seinem Team den Auftrag bekommen, sich auf den Ländereien der Malfoys umzusehen, weil hier ein größeres Todesserversteck vermutet wurde. Es war eine einfache Erkundungsmission gewesen und doch war sie so katastrophal schief gegangen. Sie waren in einen Hinterhalt geraten und hatten sich in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, ihre Verfolger abzuschütteln, in das Haus gerettet. Irgendwo in den Tiefen der endlosen Gänge von Malfoy Manor war es dann zum Kampf gekommen, den Harry als Einziger überlebt hatte. Schon wieder nur er. Was blieb, war das Gefühl, kläglich versagt zu haben und nagende Schuld.

War es sein Schicksal, andere ins Verderben zu führen und selbst immer wieder davon zu kommen? Eine kleine Ewigkeit hatte er damals noch wie betäubt zwischen all den Leichen gekauert, unfähig, sich zu bewegen und in der Hoffnung er selbst möge auch sterben. Doch schließlich hatte sich sein Verstand wieder ein wenig geklärt und er war hinaus ins Freie getaumelt, um zurück ins Hauptquartier zu apparieren.

Und wenn er heute durch dieses Haus lief, so war da immer noch dumpfes Unbehagen, doch etwas an der Atmosphäre des Hauses hatte sich verändert. Der Schatten von Voldemort war nicht mehr so präsent. Draco hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, die Hinweise auf die dunkle Vergangenheit der Bewohner dieses Anwesens verschwinden zu lassen.

Als er den prachtvollen Speisesaal betrat, erwartete Draco ihn bereits. Nach alter Sitte des magischen Hochadels saß sein Gastgeber selbst am Kopf der langgestreckten Tafel und der Gast- also er selbst- ihm gegenüber. Harry zögerte, bevor er sich auf dem ihm zugewiesenen Platz niederließ. Er hatte keinen Appetit. Obgleich sein Magen leer war und knurrend dagegen protestierte, spürte er trotzdem nicht das Verlangen zu essen. Wie die meiste Zeit in den letzten fünf Jahren.

Plötzlich bemerkte er den abwartenden und fragenden Blick des Haushelfen, der ihm den Stuhl zurecht gerückt hatte, und ließ sich rasch mit einer fließenden Bewegung darauf nieder. Vor ihm bog sich der Tisch förmlich unter der Last der Speisen, die darauf platziert worden waren. Es war alles kunstvoll garniert und angerichtet und sah köstlich aus und trotzdem drehte sich Harry beim Anblick dieses opulenten Mahls beinahe der Magen um. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Natürlich würde Draco Malfoy ihn reichlich bewirten- wie jeden anderen Gast auch. Das gehörte sich eben so. Auch wenn es eine furchtbare Verschwendung von Nahrungsmitteln war, denn die meisten würden am Ende beinahe unberührt in den Müll wandern.

Andererseits- sie konnten sich jetzt wieder leisten, verschwenderisch zu leben. Gerade gegen Ende des Krieges waren Wasser und Nahrung kostbare Güter geworden. Die wenigsten Zauberer und Hexen hatten behaupten können, jeden Tag satt zu werden. Doch nun war es überstanden. Die Zaubererwelt hatte sich erholt und die Wirtschaft florierte wieder.

„Lass es dir schmecken, Harry", sagte Draco vom anderen Ende des Tisches, unterbrach seine müßigen Gedanken damit und eröffnete mit diesen- zugegeben reichlich informellen- Worten die Tafel.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor wusste natürlich, dass er essen musste. Er war hinreichend über die Biologie seines Körpers informiert, um zu verstehen, wozu Nahrung gebraucht wurde. Und ganz davon abgesehen, würde er Dracos Gastfreundschaft beleidigen, wenn er nichts aß und dessen Sorge schüren.

Also trug er einem der Hauselfen, die beinahe unsichtbar neben der Tafel standen und auf Befehle warteten, leise auf, ihm eine der Hühnerkeulen, etwas von dem grünen Salat und ein wenig von dem Obstsalat zu holen. Das würde er wohl riskieren können. Das war nicht allzu viel, nicht allzu fett und schwer, also würde er es wohl bei sich behalten- vorausgesetzt, er war in der nächsten Stunde nicht irgendwelchen psychischen Belastungen ausgesetzt.

Erstaunlich, wie empfindlich er geworden war. Als Voldemort noch lebte, hatte er alles, was ihm widerfuhr, ertragen. Nicht klaglos, aber er war niemals so labil gewesen. Jetzt, wo er sein großes Ziel, den verhassten Feind zu töten, erreicht hatte, brach seine Psyche und die Schutzmauern, die er um den verletzlichen Teil seiner Seele gelegt hatte, zusammen. All die Traumata der vergangenen Jahre nahmen nun die erstbeste Gelegenheit wahr, ihr wahres Ausmaß zu zeigen.

Möglicherweise sollte er sich in Therapie begeben, doch konnte ihm dort wirklich geholfen werden? Von Leuten, die glaubten, die Komplexität der menschlichen Psyche zu verstehen, die klug daher redeten, an ihm herumdokterten und experimentierten und doch so wenig begriffen? Die gar nicht verstehen _konnten_, wie es war, der Junge, der lebt, zu sein? Wohl nicht. Es gab nur einen Ausweg...

Langsam verspeiste Harry das Wenige, was er auf seinem Teller hatte und schaute hinüber zu Draco. Es schien, als habe er sich kaum verändert. Weder äußerlich noch innerlich. Er war immer noch stolz und schön wie ein gefallener Engel, von einer Aura kühler Distanz umgeben, die ihn nur noch anziehender machte, weil man wissen wollte, was dahinter steckte. Wie Draco Malfoy wirklich war. Nun, Harry Potter gehörten zu jenen wenigen Glücklichen, denen es erlaubt gewesen war, einige Blicke hinter die Maske aus Kälte und Arroganz zu werfen. In der Tat hatte er von allen wohl am meisten gesehen.

Und seine ganze Art ließ nichts von der Zerrissenheit erkennen, die Harry selbst verspürte. Draco schien im Gegenteil völlig ruhig zu sein. Anscheinend hatte er sich mit den Ereignissen der Vergangenheit abgefunden und die Tatsachen akzeptiert. Das war ein anderes Kapitel seines Lebens gewesen; nun begann ein neues. Harry beneidete ihn um diese Fähigkeit. Für ihn selbst war die Vergangenheit immer noch lebendig und ließ ihn nicht los.

Er beobachtete, wie der Herr von Malfoy Manor einen der Hauselfen heranwinkte und ihn leise etwas fragte, das Harry nicht verstand. Der Hauself warf einen raschen Blick zu dem dunkelhaarigen, jungen Mann und antwortete dann ebenso leise. Harry zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Anscheinend ging es um ihn.

Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn, nickte und schon war sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass sein Gast satt war, hob er die Tafel auf und stand auf. Auch Harry erhob sich, wartete jedoch, bis Draco auf seiner Höhe war.

Der Größere wandte sich ihm zu. „Möchtest du dich jetzt zurückziehen?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich würde gerne mit dem Trank beginnen-"

Wieder dieses leichte, beinahe nur angedeutete, Stirnrunzeln. „Du musst nichts überstürzen. Du kannst solange hier wohnen, wie du es wünscht. Vielleicht solltest du dich heute Nacht einfach ausruhen."

„Die Zutaten habe ich selbst dabei, aber ich bräuchte einige Gegenstände", fuhr Harry fort, ohne auf den Kommentar seines langjährigen Partners zu achten.

„Wende dich an die Hauselfen." Dem Jüngeren entging die Missbilligung in Dracos Stimme keineswegs, doch er schwieg, bis sich der Größere schließlich abwandte und den Raum verließ.

Als er schließlich allein war, schlich sich ein trauriges Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

‚Hab Dank für alles, was du für mich getan hast, tust und vielleicht noch tun wirst, Draco. Glaube nicht, ich wüsste deine aufrichtige Besorgnis nicht zu schätzen. Aber je eher ich den Trank fertig habe, je eher meine letzte und größte Schuld beglichen ist, desto eher kann ich Frieden finden...'

-wird fortgesetzt-


	2. Chapter 2

Amu: Okay- die Kürzel noch einmal in Langfassung ;-)

PS: Philosopher's Stone

CoS: Chamber of Secrets

PoA: Prisoner of Askaban

GoF: Goblet of fire

OotP: Order of the Phoenix

Viel Spaß euch allen mit dem nächsten Teil :)

Teil 2/3

**Silberfalke**

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen ließ sich Harry auf den Sessel neben dem Kamin fallen, lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Es war spät in der Nacht und er hatte die letzten Stunden hoch konzentriert vor dem Zaubertrankkessel verbracht, der auf einem kleinen Feuer über dem Kamin hing. Nun musste Dracos Medizin erst einmal eine Stunde vor sich hinblubbern, bevor die nächste Zutat hinzu gegeben werden konnte und er hatte eine Stunde Pause.

Eine Stunde, um sich zu erholen und wieder etwas Energie zu tanken. Er durfte nur nicht einschlafen... Und während er mit geschlossenen Augen da saß und wartete, kamen ihm plötzlich wieder vertraue Bilder ins Gedächtnis. Erinnerungen, die seit Jahren begraben gewesen waren. Erinnerungen an glücklichere Zeiten. Denn obwohl die dunkle Bedrohung stets wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen geschwebt war, damals als der Dunkle Lord noch am Leben war, so hatte er in diesen Jahren doch wenigstens ab und zu gelacht.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er mit seinem Partner oft tagelange Reisen in ihrer Animagusform gemacht hatte. Meist im Auftrag, etwas auszukundschaften. Es war stets gefährlich gewesen, doch Harry hatte diese Aufträge geliebt, denn er liebte seine Animagusform und diese Art zu reisen. Er selbst hoch oben in den Lüften. Der Wind schien ihn wie von selbst zu tragen und vorwärts zu schieben. Zerzauste ihm manchmal beinahe liebevoll das Gefieder und leitete ihn stets sicher zum Ziel. Und unter ihm, in gemächlichem Katzentrab oder manchmal auch im gestreckten Galopp ein schlanker Schneeleopard. Draco. Besonders schön war diese Szenerie, wenn überall weiß glitzernder Schnee lag.

Harry liebte es, Draco von oben herab zu betrachten. Seine anmutigen Bewegungen zu verfolgen. Manchmal traf ihn ein spöttischer Blick aus den gelben Katzenaugen und am Anfangs hatte er verlegen schnell in eine andere Richtung geschaut, doch später, als sie vertrauter miteinander waren, hatte er sich davon nicht mehr stören lassen.

Er wusste, dass Draco seine Animagusgestalt mit dem auffälligen, hellen, fast weißen Fell die meiste Zeit des Jahres- nämlich dann, wenn kein Schnee lag- verfluchte. Zur Tarnung hatte sie sich oft in Schlammgruben wälzen müssen, denn braunes Fell und braune Federn fielen weit weniger auf. Und Draco hatte es jedes Mal gehasst. Harry hatte jedes Mal gelacht, wenn der Schneeleopard mit einem Ausdruck angewiderter Todesverachtung in den Augen in die Schlammgrube schritt. Er selbst fand es auch nicht angenehm, aber Dracos Gesicht machte alles wieder wett.

o

Doch Dracos Animagusgestalt hatte auch durchaus seine Vorteile gehabt, dachte Harry in seinem Sessel und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich in der Andeutung eines Lächelns nach oben, als er sich an jene Nacht erinnerte. Es war bitterkalt gewesen, die Temperaturen lagen weit unter 0 Grad Celsius. Sie reisten dieses Mal nur bei Nacht und hatten für den Tag Zuflucht in einer kleinen Höhle gesucht. Draußen tobte ein Schneesturm apokalyptischen Ausmaßes und der Wind pfiff bis in die letzte Ecke der Höhle. Das Feuer war schon lange erloschen.

Sie hatten sich wie immer entschieden, in ihrer Animagusgestalt zu bleiben, weil es einfach unauffälliger war. Wenn sie überrascht wurden, so konnte sich Harry jederzeit tot stellen und Draco den Schneeleoparden mimen, der sich gerade über seine Beute hermachte. Doch bei diesem Wetter würden sie wohl kaum ihre schauspielerische Leistung unter Beweis stellen müssen.

Harry, der die erste Wache übernommen hatte, hatte zwar seine Federn aufgeplustert so weit er es vermochte, aber es nützte trotzdem nichts. Er fror erbärmlich.

Sein Blick fiel auf Draco. Der Schneeleopard lag auf dem Bauch, die Hinterläufe seitlich von sich gestreckt, den langen flauschigen Schwanz entspannt von sich fortgestreckt. Nur die Schwanzspitze zuckte ab und zu im Schlaf. Der Kopf ruhte auf den verschränkten, mächtigen Vordertatzen und Harry beobachtete, wie sich die Flanken ruhig hoben und senkten. Das dichte Fell hielt die Kälte effektiv von ihm fern.

Er seufzte. Wer hätte das gedacht? Nach all der Zeit, die sie sich in der Schule angegiftet hatten, lagen sie nun friedlich zusammen. Damals hatte er noch gedacht, Draco würde ohne zu zögern den Weg seines Vaters einschlagen. Oh, wie hatte es ihn überrascht, als Draco ihm bei einem geheimen Treffen gesagt hätte, dass er auf ihrer Seite kämpfen würde. Mit der Bedingung, dass niemand je Fragen zu seiner Entscheidung stellen würde und er auch nur mit ihm, Harry, persönlich zusammen arbeiten würde.

Natürlich hatte man Fragen gestellt. Insgeheim, untereinander tuschelnd, niemals direkt an Draco gerichtet. Doch die Zeit des Misstrauens ging zumindest in Harry engem Umfeld rasch vorüber. Draco verhielt sich abweisend wie immer, trotzdem schien er es ehrlich zu meinen.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, bemerkte, dass gelbe Augen ihn eindringlich musterten. Wann war Draco aufgewacht? Wie lange beobachtete er ihn schon? Obwohl... spielte es eine Rolle? Er selbst starrte Draco ja auch oft genug an.

Die Katzenaugen verengten sich kaum merklich und es brauchte keine Worte, um die Frage zu verstehen, die sie stellten: _Ist dir kalt?_ Harry lächelte im Geiste. Sein Zittern dürfte unter all den Federn kaum sichtbar gewesen sein, doch Dracos scharfen Augen war wie immer nichts entgangen. Er nickte und wollte mit den Schultern zucken, als ihm einfiel, dass sich diese Bewegung unter seinen aufgeplusterten Federn verlieren würde.

Eine Tatze wurde nach ihm ausgestreckt, legte sich von hinten um ihn und zog ihn näher zu Draco. Verwirrt spreizte Harry seine Flügel etwas ab, um sich dagegen zu wehren, doch sein Partner ließ sich nicht irritieren. Sekunden später lag Draco wieder da, wie vorher, die Vordertatzen überkreuzt und den Kopf darauf gebeten. Und zwischen seinen Vorderläufen hockte ein sehr verwirrter Silberfalke, dem das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

Unsicher blickte er zu seinem Partner auf und ihn traf ein beruhigender Blick. _Schlaf. _Und das tat er. Wie hätte er auch wach bleiben können? Jetzt, wo es so schön warm war, wo er überall um sich herum weichen Fell spürte, wo alles so angenehm nach Draco roch...

o

„Harry?"

Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch und fühlte sich etwas benommen. ‚Ich muss eingeschlafen sein', dachte er verschlafen und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es waren nur 20 Minuten vergangen, seit er es das letzte Mal getan hatte. Gut. Erleichtert ließ sich Harry in dem Sessel zurücksinken. Das durfte nicht noch einmal passieren!

Mit diesem Schreck hatte sich gleichzeitig auch das warme Gefühl aus seinem Traum verflüchtigt. Nun spürte er nichts weiter, als die altbekannte Leere. Dieses Gefühl, dass es ab diesem Punkt nicht mehr weiter ging. Dass er gefangen war. Gefangen in der Vergangenheit, ohne Zukunft.

„Harry?"

Erneut schreckte der Schwarzhaarige hoch. Jetzt erinnerte er sich auch wieder, was ihn geweckt hatte: Jemand hatte seinen Namen genannt. Sein Blick fiel auf Dracos Gestalt, die wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Zu Harrys Überraschung trug der Hausherr keine Schlafsachen, obwohl es bereits fast drei Uhr nachts war. „Du solltest besser schlafen, Draco", sagte er leise.

Der Angesprochene legte den Kopf schief, als er hörte, wie weich Harrys Stimme klang. Das tat sie nur, wenn er gerade extrem erschöpft war oder unter großem emotionalem Stress stand. „Sagst du mir neuerdings, was ich in meinem eigenen Haus zu tun oder zu lassen habe?", spöttelte er und ließ sich in einem Sessel neben Harry nieder. Nach kurzem Schweigen, fuhr er fort: „Warum sprichst du nicht über deine Probleme?"

Einen Moment saß Harry wie erstarrt. Doch dann schalt er sich einen Narren. Hatte er wirklich gedacht, er könnte jemanden wie Draco, der ihn besser kannte, als jeder andere, an der Nase herumführen? Allein der Versuch war lächerlich. Und doch... es war nicht richtig, Draco in diese Sache mit hineinzuziehen. Es war seine Privatangelegenheit. Sein persönlicher Kampf gegen seine inneren Dämonen, den er alleine ausfechten und gewinnen oder verlieren musste. Niemand konnte ihm dabei helfen. Außerdem hatte er sich bereits entschieden. Es war zu spät.

„Es ist niemals zu spät", erwiderte Draco und erst da merkte Harry, dass er den letzten Satz laut ausgesprochen hatte. Aber das sollte ihn nicht überraschen. Draco hatte so eine Art, ihn dazu zu bringen, Dinge- oft unbewusst- zu sagen, die er lieber für sich behalten hätte.

Plötzlich musste er an Hermine denken. Sie hatte eine ähnliche Begabung gehabt. Draco und sie hatten sich zunächst bis aufs Blut bekriegt- bis sie festgestellt hatten, dass sie mehr Gemeinsamkeiten hatten, als man auf den ersten Blick sah. Es war keine Entwicklung gewesen, die sich über Nacht vollzog- doch irgendwann waren sie Kollegen geworden, die sich respektierten und gegenseitig achteten.

Ron dagegen hatte sich nie mit Malfoy anfreunden können- und umgekehrt. Es gelang Draco einfach zu leicht, den hitzigen Rotschopf auf die Palme zu bringen. Und auch, wenn Ron nach einer gewissen misstrauischen Anfangsperiode nicht mehr in Frage stellte, dass der Erbe der Malfoys auf ihrer Seite stand, so hätte er ihn doch am liebsten aus Harry unmittelbarem Umfeld verbannt.

Oh, wie lebendig waren die Erinnerungen, an die Nachmittage, die sie zu viert verbracht hatten. All die amüsanten Sticheleien, die neckischen Seitenhiebe und die vertraute, spielerische Balgerei. Und nun... nun waren Ron und Hermine tot. Endgültig aus seinem Leben gerissen. Ihre Körper ruhten in kalter Erde und sie würden ihm nie wieder zur Seite stehen können.

Harry spürte, wie sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie beide gestorben waren.

o

Sie beide hatten das Ministeriums für Zauberei zusammen mit vielen anderen gegen einen Todesser-Angriff verteidigt. Hermine und Ron hatten sich im Chaos des Gefechts aus den Augen verloren und als sie als eine der letzten aus der Schlacht zurückkehrte, verletzt und zu Tode erschöpft, hatte sie sich als erstes nach ihrem Freund erkundigt. Doch Ron war nicht zurückgekehrt.

Wenige Stunden später stand fest- er war tot. Sie hatten seinen furchtbar zugerichteten Körper etwas entfernt von Kampfschauplatz gefunden. Anscheinend hatten sie ihn gefoltert und er hatte sich gewehrt bis zum letztem Atemzug. Harry hatte gefühlt, wie das Blut in seinen Adern zu Eis gefror. Ron... tot... Sein Verstand weigerte sich, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Der Rotschopf war, seit sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens gewesen. Sein wichtigster Freund. Ein Leben ohne Ron schien undenkbar.

Neben ihm war Hermine mit einem erstickten Schluchzen auf dem Absatz herum gefahren und hatte sich für den Rest des Tages in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Erst zum Abendessen hatte Harry sie wieder gesehen, doch er war unfähig, ihr ein Wort des Trostes zu sagen. Er war immer noch zu erschüttert. Er hörte, wie Draco, der neben ihm saß, kurz mit Hermine sprach, doch er bekam nur noch den letzten Satz mit. Er war zu betäubt, um sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, außer auf die unglaublich schmerzhafte Tatsache, dass er seinen besten Freund für immer verloren hatte.

„Es wäre nur verständlich, wenn du dir erst einmal eine kurze Auszeit nehmen würdest", sagte Draco, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, es bringt nichts, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken. Ron hat bis zum Schluss gekämpft- ich werde es ihm gleich tun." Ihre Stimme war fest, doch ihre Augen waren vom Weinen rot und immer noch voller Tränen.

In den nächsten Monaten hatte sie eine unglaubliche Stärke an den Tag gelegt. Harry bewunderte sie. Er wusste nicht, ob er diesen Verlust an ihrer Stelle genauso hätte wegstecken können. Ob er noch hätte weitergehen und mit derselben Energie kämpfen können.

Und dann, ein Jahr später, war Hermine ihrem Liebsten gefolgt. Auf genau die Art, die sie prophezeit hatte: Im Kampf bis zum letzten Atemzug.

o

Harry spürte, dass sein Hals brannte, weil er versuchte die aufkeimenden Tränen herunterzuschlucken. Er hatte an der Beerdigung seiner Freunde nicht teilnehmen können, weil Draco jedes Mal für diese Zeit einen Auftrag für sie beide angenommen hatte. Damals hätte er seinen Partner beinahe in der Luft zerrissen und ihre Partnerschaft hatte gedroht, auseinander zu brechen, doch heute wusste Harry, dass Draco genau das richtige getan hatte.

Letztes Jahr hatte er das erste Mal an ihren Gräbern gestanden. Und der Schmerz des Verlustes hatte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht. Severus, der ihn begleitete, musste ihn anschließend für den Rest des Tages ruhig stellen, damit er sich nichts antat. Was wäre wohl damals passiert, als die Wunde noch so frisch gewesen war? Nein, Draco hatte ein gehöriges Maß an Einfühlungsvermögen und Voraussicht besessen, als er ihn von der Beerdigungszeremonie fernhielt.

„Du solltest über das sprechen, was dir zu schaffen macht, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du mehr mit dir herumträgst, als ein normaler Menschen ertragen könnte."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie", erwiderte Harry leise, die Stimme durch den Versuch, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, erstickt. Es stimmte. Er fand keine Worte, um seine Gefühle zu beschreiben. Um die Wut, den Schmerz, die Trauer in Worte zu fassen. Um von dieser unglaublichen Leere in sich zu erzählen.

„Dann fangen wir doch mit dem an, an das du gerade denkst. Woran denkst du, Harry?" Draco war keineswegs entgangen, dass sein Partner... sein _ehemaliger _Partner, Voldemort war inzwischen besiegt, es gab keine Teams zu seiner Bekämpfung mehr... mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„An... an Ron", begann Harry zögernd. „Und an... Hermine..." Für einen Moment versagte ihm die Stimme. „Und an all die anderen, die meinetwegen gestorben sind."

Ahh, das war es also. Beklemmende Schuldgefühle. Wie so oft, nahm Harry die Schuld für alles, was passiert ist auf sich. Der Gedanke, dass andere auch Fehler gemacht hatten, kam ihm gar nicht. Das war so typisch für ihn. „Du irrst dich", erwiderte Draco sanft und Harry sah überrascht auf. „Sie sind nicht deinetwegen gestorben. Du hast sie nicht umgebracht, Harry. Sie hatten ihre eigenen Wünsche und Ziele, für die sie zu sterben bereit waren. Du warst nur-" Wie sollte er das ausdrücken?

„-das Mittel zum Zweck?", vollendete Harry den Satz bitter.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Aber gedacht."

„Das stimmt nicht!", erwiderte Draco entschieden. „Du verstehst mich nicht. Ich-"

„Doch, ich denke, ich verstehe dich ganz gut."

Draco fühlte leisen Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Wieso machte Harry ihn jetzt zum Sündenbock? Warum projizierte er seine Frustration über andere auf ihn? Nach ihrer langjährigen Zusammenarbeit müsste er doch sehr genau wissen, dass Draco nicht so dachte. „Du bist starrsinnig wie immer!"

Harry schwieg einen Moment und Draco spürte, dass die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, abflaute. Als Harry wieder sprach, war seine Stimme wieder sanft. „Es ist doch so, dass es niemand außer mir hätte machen können. Durch die Prophezeiung war ich alleine in der Lage, Voldemort zu vernichten. Weil er mir die Mittel dazu in die Hand gab. Das macht mich automatisch zum Mittel zum Zweck. Zur Waffe."

Draco verstand, was Harry meinte. Er hatte oft genug miterlebt, wie andere Zauberer ihn glorifizierten und zu ihrem Heiland erhoben. Sie sahen in ihm keinen Mensch mit Fehlern mehr, sie sahen ihn als übermächtigen Gott. Und so verlangten sie Übermenschliches von ihm. Schon als Kind hatte er Prüfungen bestehen und Aufgaben bewältigen müssen, an denen viele Erwachsenen gescheitert wären.

Er hatte sich Voldemort ihm Kampf um den Stein des Weisen entgegen gestellt. Hatte erfahren müssen, dass ein Lehrer- eine Vertrauensperson- die Zaubererschaft verraten und sich mit ihren Erzfeind zusammen getan hatte. Er hatte gegen diesen Mann, der durch seinen Beruf ein Vorbild für Kinder sein sollte, zu dem sie bewundernd aufschauen konnten, kämpfen müssen. Er hatte gegen einen Basilisken antreten müssen. Er hatte erfahren, dass seine Eltern durch einen ihrer besten Freunde verraten und dem Tod verkauft wurden. Er selbst war das Mittel zu Voldemorts Auferstehung gewesen, hatte den Tod eines Freundes mitansehen müssen. Im Jahr darauf hatte er seinen Paten, seinen Vaterersatz, verloren. Und danach hatte der Krieg begonnen.

Sein Leben war in ständiger Gefahr gewesen, er war in einem Netz aus Verrat und Lügen gefangen gewesen und trotzdem hatte er sich seinem Schicksal nicht ergeben. Er war schon als Kind stärker gewesen, als die meisten Menschen es in ihrem ganzen Leben sein würden.

Und neben all den Heldentaten, die er vollbracht hatte, vergaß man völlig, dass auch er ganz menschliche Bedürfnisse hatte. Nach Ruhe und Frieden. Nach Schutz und Freunden. Nach Liebe und Geborgenheit.

Diese menschlichen Eigenschaften sprach man ihm förmlich ab und nahm ihm damit auch ein Stück seines Menschseins. Machte ihn buchstäblich zu einem Objekt. Zum- wie er es selbst ausgedrückt hatte- Mittel zum Zweck, zu einer Waffe.

Draco spürte Harrys Augen auf sich ruhen. „Was meinst du wie viele wohl noch den Menschen hinter dem Namen Harry Potter gesehen haben?" Seine Stimme klang verbittert, aber vor allem sehr, sehr traurig.

Dracos ernste Augen hielten seinen Blick fest. „Vielleicht mehr als du denkst. Zumindest alle, die wichtig sind."

Harry dachte an Hermine, Ron und Sirius. Er schnaubte: „Ja, alle die wichtig sind. Das Problem ist nur, dass alle, die mir wichtig waren, jetzt tot sind."

Schweigen senkte sich über sie nieder und nach einigen Momenten erhob sich Draco mit einem Ruck. Der Blick seiner blinden Augen kühl. „Sind sie das also?"

Überrascht sah Harry zu ihm auf und es dauerte einige Momente, bis er begriffen hatte, was er da eigentlich gesagt hatte. „Draco..." Doch dieser wandte sich wortlos ab und verließ den Raum.

Harry sank in seinem Sessel zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er hatte wieder gesprochen, bevor er richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte. Natürlich waren noch nicht alle Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten tot. Der, den er am meisten liebte, lebte noch. Und gerade ihn hatte er gerade weggebissen und dabei verletzt. Er hatte es an Dracos plötzlich distanzierter Haltung gemerkt. Ein weiterer Fehler, den er nie wieder gut machen konnte, auf einer langen, langen Liste...

to be continued...

So, mit dem nächsten Teil Mondlicht wird es vor Weihnachten leider nichts mehr, weil es eine meiner beiden Beta leider nicht geschafft hat, aber sie ist sicherlich genauso im Stress wie ich +sweatdrop+

Dafür habe ich euch dieses Kapitel online gestellt. Ich hoffe, das stimmt euch milde ;-)

Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch euch allen!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo zusammen! Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare. Leider hatte ich im letzten Monat ziemlich viel Stress mit Prüfungen und Klausuren und bin deshalb nicht dazu gekommen, das neue Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich hab zwar immer noch keine Ruhe, aber wenigstens ein klein wenig mehr Zeit.

Hier ist also das letzte Kapitel dieser Story. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und scheut euch nicht, mir eure Meinung zu sagen ;-)

Eure Fellfie

Teil 3/3

**Silberfalke **

Harry verschlief die Hälfte des Tages, der auf jene Nacht folgte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich wie gerädert, als ihn Tipsy am frühen Abend weckte. Missmutig stand er auf, streckte sich so ausgiebig, dass es ein lautes Knacken in seiner Wirbelsäule gab, und tappte dann müde ins Bad, wo er mit mäßigem Erfolg versuchte, seinen Körper durch Wechselduschen zu beleben.

Er stieg wieder aus der Dusche, trocknete sich rasch und oberflächlich ab und trat dann mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften wieder in sein Schlafgemach, um sich für das Abendessen anzukleiden.

„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg, seit du hier angekommen bist. Warum?"

Harry fuhr zusammen, als die Stimme so plötzlich hinter ihm erklang, und seine Hand fuhr automatisch zu seiner Hüfte, um nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen, der im Moment allerdings nutzlos auf dem Nachttisch lag. Doch er entspannte sich ein wenig, als er die Stimme erkannte.

Er drehte sich halb zu Draco um, während er in seine Sachen schlüpfte. „Das tue ich nicht."

Draco, der an der Wand neben der geschlossenen Tür lehnte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Harry wusste, er glaubte ihm nicht.

„Das tue ich nicht", wiederholte er nachdrücklich. Und unwirsch, irritiert darüber, dass er das Bedürfnis verspürte, sich zu rechtfertigen, setzte er noch hinzu: „Ich esse mit dir zusammen und in der Zeit, in der wir uns nicht sehen, braue ich diesen Trank oder schlafe. Das kann man ja wohl kaum als ‚aus dem Weg gehen' bezeichnen."

Und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Tatsächlich hielt er sich wirklich mehr bei dem Kessel oder in seinen Gemächern auf, als notwendig gewesen wäre. Er _ging _Draco aus dem Weg und wusste nicht einmal wieso. Vielleicht, weil Draco ihm so nahe war und er sich distanzieren wollte. Weil er tief in seinem Herzen wusste, dass der blonde Slytherin der Einzige war, der ihn von seinem Plan abhalten konnte. Der Einzige, der ihm den gewählten Weg zu seinem Frieden verstellen konnte. Und er wollte keine Hindernisse. Er wollte sich nicht mit Fragen quälen, ob das, was er tun wollte, wirklich das Richtige war. Das hatte er in der Vergangenheit oft genug getan und er war es leid.

Draco schwieg noch immer und schließlich sagte Harry ärgerlich: „_Du_ warst es, der heute Nacht so plötzlich gegangen ist. Nicht ich!" Und kaum hatte er es gesagt, fühlte er sich schlecht. Es war unfair gewesen und seine Worte hatten Draco erneut verletzt. Das hatte er nicht gewollt... manchmal erschreckten ihn die grausamen Züge, die er in seinem Charakter fand.

Dracos Augen glitzerten kühl, als er sich von der Wand abstieß. „Du bist ein Idiot! Du belügst uns beide und gefällst dir dabei auch noch." Dann wandte er Harry den Rücken zu und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Nein, warte!", hörte sich Harry sagen, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. Dracos Worte hatten gesessen. „Ich... Draco, ich..." Oh, Harry hasste es zu stottern, aber die richtigen Worte wollten einfach nicht kommen. Draco hatte sich wieder zu ihm umgewandt, das Gesicht nichtssagend, und wartete.

Der junge Schwarzhaarige nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Es tut mir leid. Was ich eben gesagt habe und was ich gestern gesagt habe. Es... ich weiß nicht... es ist so schwer für mich, die richtigen Worte zu finden, Draco. Aber es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Das habe ich nie gewollt."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Draco leise und als Harry überrascht aufsah, merkte er, dass die Distanz aus Dracos Gesicht und seiner Haltung gewichen war. „Aber ich musste es noch einmal aus deinem Mund hören, um sicher zu sein. Ich weiß natürlich, dass du bist, wie du bist, Harry. Du sagst oft Dinge, die du nicht überdacht hast."

Der Jüngere lächelte vorsichtig. „Ja, von uns beiden warst schon immer du der Denker."

Nun lächelte Draco auch. „Wie wahr. Nun lass uns etwas essen." Und Harry folgte ihm nach unten.

o

Langsam und lautlos wanderte Harry durch die Gänge von Malfoy Manor. Er hatte den Heiltrank für Dracos Augen kurz zuvor vom Feuer genommen und ließ diesen nun erst einmal vier Stunden ziehen. Er wiederholte leise für sich die nächsten Arbeitsschritte, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts vergessen würde, doch schon bald schweiften seine Gedanken ab und er blieb vor einem der großen Fenster stehen, um in die Nacht hinauszuschauen.

Es schneite. Große, weiße Flocken tanzten vom Himmel hinab zur Erde und Harry erinnerte sich, dass er Schnee immer gemocht hatte. Damals, als er noch Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war. Als er noch ein Ziel vor Augen hatte. Manchmal, wenn er nicht hatte schlafen können, hatte er die halbe Nacht am Fenster des Jungenschlafsaales gesessen und den Schneeflocken beim Fallen zugesehen.

Und er hatte es immer faszinierend gefunden, wie das von ihnen reflektierte Mond- und Sternenlicht die Nacht erhellte. Wie etwas so Kleines und Unscheinbares Licht in die Dunkelheit bringen konnte.

Heute... heute erschien es ihm so, als hätte sich über das ganze Land ein weißes Leichentuch ausgebreitet, das alles Leben darunter erstickte. Natürlich stimmte es nicht. Die Schneedecke bewahrte die Pflanzensamen, die in der Erde schlummerten und auf den nächsten Frühling warteten, davor, zu erfrieren. Der Einzige, der hier erstickte, war er.

„Es schneit wieder, nicht wahr?"

Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Dracos Stimme so plötzlich neben ihm erklang. Der Ältere konnte sich anscheinend immer noch genauso gut anschleichen wie früher, nur seine, Harrys, Wachsamkeit hatte nachgelassen. Vielleicht, weil es ihn nicht mehr kümmerte, ob er lebte oder starb.

„Ja. Woher weißt du das?"

„Weil du nur bei Schnee so andächtig am Fenster stehst."

Einen Augenblick lang wurde Harry warm ums Herz. Ja, Draco kannte ihn wirklich gut. Und er schien sich um ihn zu sorgen. Warum sonst war er nicht in seinem Bett, sondern hatte ihn- erneut- gesucht? Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass der blonde Ex-Slytherin versuchte, ihn zu verstehen. Dass er der Einzige war, dem es vielleicht sogar gelingen konnte, schließlich war Draco ihm näher als irgendein anderer Mensch.

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander am Fenster und Harry merkte, dass er es mochte, nicht mehr allein zu sein. „Ich wollte nie der Auserwählte sein. Ich habe es immer gehasst", sagte er plötzlich und Draco wandte ihm das Gesicht zu.

Das schwache Licht, dass der Schnee durch die Fenster warf, ließ seine Haut völlig weiß aussehen und umgab ihn mit einem milden bläulichen Schimmer, der ihn nur noch schöner erscheinen ließ. „Ich weiß. Aber du hattest keine Wahl. Helden können ihr Schicksal nicht bestimmen- das Schicksal bestimmt sie."

Es klang reichlich pathetisch und doch so wahr. Zunächst hatte Harry sich noch gegen seine Bestimmung gewehrt und doch hatte er einsehen müssen, dass es sinnlos war und hatte sich widerwillig in das Unvermeidliche gefügt.

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, jemand anderes wäre an deiner Stelle gewesen?", fragte Draco nach einer langen Pause.

Schweigen. Der Schnee fiel lautlos und unaufhörlich. Überzog das Land in dieser bitterkalten Nacht mit einer neuen, dicken Schicht. Dann: „Nein. So etwas wünsche ich niemandem. Trotzdem frage ich mich manchmal, warum diese Last ausgerechnet auf meine Schultern gelegt wurde." Er machte eine kurze Pause, überlegte und fuhr dann fort: „Und jetzt ist Voldemort fort und die Bürde wird trotzdem nicht leichter. Sie hat sich verändert, aber sie ist immer noch genauso schwer. Verrückt, oder?" Er lachte auf und es klang wie das Lachen eines Menschen, der kurz davor war, den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Ich meine, was bleibt mir denn jetzt noch?" Verzweifelte grüne Augen suchten helle, graue und Draco spürte die Hoffnungslosigkeit seines Gegenübers sehr genau. Für einige Sekunden legte sich eine kalte Hand auf sein Herz. ‚Ich verliere ihn', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu und streckte die Hand aus. Seine Finger berührten Harrys Schulter und wanderten tastend über den Hals nach oben, bis sich seine Handfläche warm und zärtlich an die Wange des ehemaligen Gryffindors schmiegte. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Das musst du für dich selbst entscheiden."

Und doch hatte er mit dieser Geste alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gab. Es war genau dieser Augenblick, in dem Harry in den Sinn kam, dass es vielleicht noch einen anderen Weg gab, um Frieden zu finden. Einen, der schwieriger zu gehen war, der am Ende aber vielleicht mehr Glück für ihn bereit hielt. Es war ein gewisses Risiko dabei, aber...

Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als Draco wieder zurücktrat. „Es ist spät und ich werde nun ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht, Harry."

Dieser konnte nur benommen nickte und Draco nachschauen, wie er ging. Und just bevor er um die nächste Ecke verschwand, hielt er noch einmal inne und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu Harry um. „Frohe Weihnachten, Harry."

Dann war er verschwunden und die Augen des Jüngeren richteten sich nach einem kurzen Augenblick wieder nachdenklich auf das Fenster, hinter dem der Schnee nach wie vor weich und lautlos fiel.

o

Der Schneefall dauerte an. In der folgenden Nacht lag Harry mit offenen Augen schlaflos in der Dunkelheit seines Zimmers zur starrte zur Decke empor, die er in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte.

Den Zaubertrank wusste er sicher und schockgefroren unten im Wohnzimmer, darauf wartend, in 12 Stunden wieder aufgekocht zu werden für die letzten Zutaten. Und er war froh, im Moment keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden zu müssen, denn ihm gingen zu viele andere Dinge seit letzter Nacht im Kopf herum.

Ihre kurze Begegnung gestern Nacht hatte etwas in ihm berührt. Hatte eine Saite zum Schwingen gebracht, von der er geglaubt hatte, sie wäre vor langer Zeit gerissen. Diese zärtliche, warme Berührung vor dem Hintergrund des kalten Schneesturms hatte in seinem fast erfrorenen Herzen eine winzige Flamme der Hoffnung entzündet. Klein, kaum greifbar, aber dennoch zu machtvoll, um sie zu ignorieren.

Hoffnung... wie lange war es her, seit er das letzte Mal gewagt hatte, zu hoffen? Er konnte sich kaum erinnern. Doch konnte er es wagen, sich diesem Gefühl zu ergeben? Harry wusste, wie heftig diese Empfindung sein konnte. Im Krieg war sie eine der wenigen Dinge gewesen, die ihn am Leben und bei Verstand gehalten hatten. Und sie war nicht umsonst gewesen. Voldemort war gefallen. Harry hatte mehr dafür opfern müssen, als er bereit gewesen war, doch letztendlich hatte er gesiegt.

Und trotzdem hatte ihm der Triumph nicht geholfen, als die Leere drohte, ihn zu verschlingen. Kein bisschen. Deshalb war er jetzt hier. An diesem Punkt seinen Lebens, an dem er allem ein Ende setzen wollte. An dem er zu müde war, um weiterzugehen.

Er war mit dem festen Vorsatz hierher gekommen, seinen Schulden zu begleichen und dann diese Welt voller Schmerz für immer hinter sich zu lassen. Er hatte vergessen gehabt, wie gut es sich anfühlte, wenn man Hoffnung hatte. Wenn er diesem Gefühl jetzt nachgab... wenn er der Flamme Nahrung gab und ihr erlaubte, zu wachsen... wohin würde ihn das führen? Würde das die Zukunft ändern? Konnte das die Vergangenheit auslöschen?

Wenn es umsonst war, das wusste Harry, dann würde er daran endgültig zerbrechen.

Langsam setzte er sich auf. Verwirrt, unentschlossen.

Das Nächste, was er bewusst wahrnahm, war, dass er in Dracos Zimmer stand. Neben seinem Bett. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er hierher gekommen war, doch er wusste, warum er hier war. Er wollte mit Draco reden. Über was, war ihm nicht ganz klar, aber dieses Gespräch war wichtig.

Seine Augen glitten über die schlafende Gestalt des Hausherren. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass Draco wach lag und nur darauf wartete, dass er bereit war zu reden? Nein, auch der ehemalige Slytherin brauchte Schlaf.

Harry zögerte. Er könnte Draco wecken... doch er wagte es nicht. Sein Partner sah so friedlich aus. Das blasse Mondlicht, das in das Zimmer fiel, brachte seinen blonden Haare zum Leuchten und warf einige wenige Schatten auf das feingeschnittene Gesicht.

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Draco war immer noch genauso schön wie vor 5 Jahren, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Die Zeit und der Schmerz, mit dem er hatte fertig werden müssen, hatten ihn kein bisschen verändert. Bewundernswert.

Die Gestalt auf dem Bett regte sich und Harry wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick flog zur Tür und einen Moment lang erwog er, zu fliehen. Einfach den Rücktritt anzutreten und zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan zurückzukehren. Und hätte Draco weiter geschlafen, so hätte er es wahrscheinlich getan.

Doch stattdessen setzte er sich auf, rieb sich verschlafen über die Augen und wisperte: „Harry?"

Und als wäre sein Name ein Zauberbann, blieb der Angesprochene wie angewurzelt stehen und hauchte: „Ja."

Draco nickte, als habe er nichts anderes erwartet. „Du bist spät dran." Und Harry Herz machte einen merkwürdigen Satz. Er hatte ihn also doch erwartet? Hatte er geahnt, dass Harry heute zu ihm kommen würde? War er wirklich so hellsichtig?

Als kein Laut über seine Lippen kam, ergriff Draco erneut das Wort. „Warum bist du hier?" Harry setzte bereits dazu an, zu antworten, als ihm klar wurde, dass viel mehr hinter dieser Frage steckte. Nicht einfach: Warum bist du hier in meinem Zimmer? Es war vielmehr die Frage danach, warum er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Nach Malfoy Manor, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, mitten im tiefsten Winter.

„Um meine Schuld zu begleichen und dir dein Augenlicht zurückzugeben", war die spontane und ehrlich Antwort. Und doch etwas störte Harry an seinen Worten. Etwas war falsch. Nein... nicht falsch... unvollständig.

Und als hätte Draco seine Gedanken gelesen, erwiderte er: „Nur deswegen also?" Und Harry schwieg erneut. Es wäre leicht gewesen ‚Ja' zu sagen, aber das wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Da war mehr. Aber er wusste nicht, was genau dieses ‚mehr' war.

Er schluckte nervös, als Draco neben sich auf das Bett klopfte. „Komm her." Harry gehorchte sofort. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte- diesem sanften Befehl hätte er sich nicht widersetzen können. Vorsichtig und scheu ließ er sich neben Draco nieder. Sie hatten früher schon in einem Bett geschlafen, wenn es nicht anders ging, aber das schien so unendlich lange her. Und die Situation heute war vollkommen anders.

Ein überraschter Laut entkam Harry Lippen, als Draco ohne Vorwarnung den Arm um seine Schulter legte, ihn an sich zog und sich mit ihm zusammen zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ. Einen Moment war Harry wie erstarrt. Sein Herz schien still zu stehen und diesen Augenblick lang vergaß er für sogar das Atmen. Nie zuvor waren sie einander so nahe gewesen. Nicht in ihrer menschlichen Form. Nie zuvor hatte er an Dracos Seite geschmiegt gelegen und die weiche Haut seiner Schulter an seiner eigenen Wange gespürt.

Dann schlug sein Herz weiter und mit einem lautlosen Splittern zerbrach der letzte Rest des Eispanzers, der sich in den Jahren nach dem Krieg darum gelegt hatte. In wenigen Sekunden durchlebte Harry noch einmal all den Schrecken, den Schmerz und die Trauer des Krieges. Sein Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zittern und seine Hand wanderte hinauf zu Dracos anderer Schulter um sich dort festzuhalten.

Der blonde Slytherin strich im beruhigend durch das Haar, doch das schien das Beben nur noch zu verstärken. „Das solltest du nicht tun, Draco", flüsterte Harry und seine Stimme war von mühsam unterdrückten Tränen heiser. „Du solltest mich nicht so halten."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Hast du es denn immer noch nicht bemerkt? Ich... ich werde allmählich wie _er_. Zauberer fürchten mich. Wenn das Gespräch auf mich kommt, senken sie ihre Stimmen und wenn mich einer von ihnen erkennt, versucht er so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Und was am schlimmsten ist... ich verletze die Menschen, die mir am meisten bedeuten."

„Natürlich fürchten sie dich. Der Letzte Kampf war schließlich auch furcherregend. Du hast dich wie ein Racheengel durch die Reihen der Todesser gekämpft. Du hast Voldemort gegenübergestanden in einem Duell Mann gegen Mann. Und _du_ warst es, der am Ende das Schlachtfeld lebend verließ."

„Wie ein Racheengel?", murmelte Harry. „Also fing ich damals schon an, _ihm_ ähnlicher zu werden..." Er wollte sich hochdrücken, fort von Draco, doch der Blondschopf hielt ihn unnachgiebig fest.

„Nein, Harry. Ganz und gar nicht. Du kannst dich noch so sehr bemühen, aber du wirst _niemals_ wie der Dunkle Lord werden." Harry hob langsam seinen Kopf, um Dracos Gesichtsausdruck zu studieren. Unsicher, was er von seinen Worten halten sollte. „Du hast gekämpft, ja. Und du hast getötet. Aber aus völlig anderen Motiven. Du wolltest die schützen, die du liebst und die, die ihre Hoffnungen in dich setzen. Und anders als Voldemort würdest du nie versuchen, deine Ziele über Blut und Tränen zu erreichen. Schon alleine, dass du gegen jede Regung ankämpfst, die ihm auch nur _ähnelt_, zeigt, dass ihr grundverschieden seid."

„Draco...", flüsterte Harry und silbergraue Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

„Du bist zu hart zu dir selbst. Jeder Mensch hat eine dunkle Seite. Akzeptiere sie als einen Teil von dir, Harry. Du kannst nicht nur der strahlende Held sein... Und zu deiner Angst, die Menschen zu verletzen, die dir am meisten bedeuten... auch das ist etwas Natürliches. Wann immer Menschen zusammenkommen und sich einander öffnen, werden sie einander auch verletzen. Aber das ist in Ordnung. Schließlich gibt es sehr viel mehr schöne Momente, die solche wieder wett machen."

Er lächelte und Harry spürte heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinabfließen. Die ersten seit vielen Jahren. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Schulter und dieser drehte sich zu ihm herum, so dass sie nun beide auf der Seite lagen, und schloss ihn fest und beschützend in die Arme.

Er ließ Harry genügend Zeit, damit all der Schmerz mit seinen Tränen aus seinem Körper fließen konnte und schließlich hob der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf, noch immer Tränen in den Augen und auf den Wangen. „Wie hast du das Leben nur ertragen, Draco? Hast du nie daran gedacht, einfach Schluss zu machen?"

„Doch, oft", erwiderte Draco leise und lehnte sich ein wenig vor, sodass Harry schließlich auf dem Rücken lag und er über ihm war. „Aber der Gedanke an dich hat mich weiterleben lassen. Der Gedanke, dass du irgendwo dort draußen bist, und die Hoffnung, dass wir uns wiedersehen würden."

„Draco...", wisperte Harry mit erstickter Stimme und der Blondschopf beugte sich vor, ihre Nasen berührten sich sanft und dann fühlte Harry, wie eine warme, nasse Zunge, die Tränen von seiner Wange leckte.

„Ich dachte immer... Ich habe immer befürchtet, dass ich dir nie sagen kann, wie sehr ich dich liebe", flüsterte der Jüngere und legte seine Arme vorsichtig, beinahe ehrfurchtvoll um Dracos Hals. „Während des Krieges..."

„Ja, ich weiß", nickte Draco, als sein Partner abbrach. „Während des Krieges war nicht der passende Zeitpunkt. Wir wussten nicht, wer den Morgen erlebt und wer nicht. Hätten wir uns damals schon aneinander gebunden, wäre es zu schmerzhaft gewesen, wenn es einer von uns nicht geschafft hätte. Aber Harry... der Krieg ist vorbei. Du hast ihn beendet. Denkst du nicht, dass unsere Zeit jetzt gekommen ist?"

Eine weitere Träne rollte über Harrys Wange, doch dieses Mal lächelte er. „Ja... das ist sie wohl." Und weiche Lippen fanden seine und als die Zunge, die eben schon seine Tränen fortgeleckt hatte, um Einlass bat, gewährte er ihn sofort und ergab sich den Berührungen des anderen vollkommen.

Der Kuss war voller Leidenschaft und Hingabe, erzählte von der Verzweiflung der letzten Jahre, von ihrer Angst, den anderen zu verlieren und von ihrer Liebe, die nun endlich die Chance bekam zu erblühen.

Schlanke Hände wanderten geschickt über seinen Körper, erkundeten, streichelten und erregten ihn. Kamen der Forderung seines Körpers augenblicklich nach, als er sich ihnen verlangend entgegenbog. Weiche Lippen wanderten über seinen Körper und eine talentierte Zunge trieb ihn in nie gekannte Höhen hinauf.

Als sich ihre Körper vereinigten war es, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan, als einander zu lieben. Die schrecklichen Jahre von Voldemorts Herrschaft waren für einige Minuten einfach ausgelöscht und nichts zählte mehr. Außer ihnen. Außer diesem Moment.

Und draußen tanzten große, unschuldig weiße Schneeflocken zu Boden.

o

Als Harry verschlafen die Augen öffnete, war es bereits wieder hell. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er noch ein paar Stunden Zeit hatte, bevor er den Zaubertrank wieder aufkochen musste.

Auf der Seite liegend und auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt betrachtete er den jungen Mann an seiner Seite. Er sah genauso friedlich aus, wie wenige Stunden zuvor, als Harry zu ihm gekommen war. Mit dem Unterschied, dass jetzt ein kleines Lächeln seine weich geschwungenen Lippen umspielte.

Und in diesem Moment wusste Harry auch die Antwort auf die Frage, die Draco ihm in dieser Nacht gestellt hatte. Er wusste, warum er hier war; ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es bitterkalt war und überall Schnee lag. Warum er nicht gewartet hatte, bis es wieder wärmer wurde.

Ein kleiner Teil seiner Kämpfernatur war immer noch am Leben gewesen, tief verschüttet und schlafend, aber nicht verloren. Und als sie spürte, dass er aufgab, dass er das nächste Frühjahr nicht mehr erleben würde, hatte sie sich geregt. Hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass er Draco unbedingt noch sehen musste.

Ja, er war hierher gekommen, um seine Schuld zu begleichen. Aber auch, weil er wusste, dass Draco der einzige Mensch war, der ihn jetzt noch retten konnte. Und ganz tief in seinem Herzen hatte er leben wollen. Aber es hatte jemanden gebraucht, der ihm einen Grund dazu gab.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schmiegte er sich wieder an Draco. Der Tod war letztendlich nicht die optimale Lösung. Wenn nicht mit Draco, mit wem sollte er dann Frieden finden?

Wenn nicht hier, wo dann?

Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?

Und wenn nicht so, wie dann?

Als er den Blick von silbergrauen Augen auf sich spürte, und sich für einen zärtlichen Guten-Morgen-Kuss hinauflehnte, wusste Harry, dass er seine Entscheidung goldrichtig war.

Ende

"Nimm dir die Zeit zum Trauern, aber schließe nie zu lange die Augen im Schmerz, sonst kannst du nicht sehen, wofür es sich erneut zu leben lohnt." (Autorenname vergessen +sweatdrop+)

Für Max, Jita und Kakori


End file.
